This invention relates to a duplex multicolor printed cloth and a method for the production of the same.
The industrial usefulness of double-surface multicolor dyeing is quite high in that there are many times when textile fabrics with the opposite surfaces of different color tones are desired for use as garments, interior decorations and other industrial materials.
Among those which have heretofore been supplied as textile fabrics with the opposite surfaces of different color tones there are included a double-surface multicolored fabric woven in double structure by using several kinds of threads dyed in different colors and a bonding fabric comprising a pair of textile fabrics of different colors bonded together to develop a color tone difference between the two sides. In these cases, there is no color tone difference between the two sides of a single thread.
With respect to the double-surface multicolor dyeing, various attempts have been made to prevent penetration of a dye applied on one surface into the opposite surface. However, it has been extremely difficult to fix the dye on one surface alone and allow it to develop its own color.
Another proposed double-surface multicolor dyeing method is to use a light sensitive material. In this method it is impossible to completely prevent the penetration of the dye on one surface into the other surface as well as in other conventional method, and accordingly, it only finds its usefulness for limited uses
To enumerate the drawbacks of the double-surface multicolored textile fabrics currently supplied, (1) the double-surface multicolored fabric of double weave construction is limited to a thick fabric; (2) the double-surface multicolored fabric of a bonding structure is also limited to a thick fabric; (3) in each of the cases (1) and (2), it is necessary to use fibers dyed in separate processes; (4) with the technique which performs the dyeing of both sides separately, it is often impossible to completely prevent the penetration of the dye applied on one surface into the back or opposite surface; and (5) the methods in which light, heat or other physical or chemical conditions applied to one of the surfaces of a fabric there is a limitation in coloring matters which will respond to such treating conditions.
The present invention is intended to provide a method which eliminates the drawbacks of the known double-surface multicolor dyeing methods as described above and which provides a novel attractive multicolor effect.